


Sad

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Kissing, Community: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart Facebook Group, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Ron holds the love of his life in his arms, protecting her from Nagini, kissing her forehead, sure this is the end.Written for the Drarry 30 Days of Kissing challenge





	Sad

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/44705691241/in/dateposted-public/)

Hogwarts castle was in smoldering ruins around them. Smoke thickening the air, making it hard to breathe. Every inch of Ron’s body ached, as if he’d taken on the Whomping Willow - and lost. He felt as if he’d been fighting for half his life, fighting beside Harry and Hermione, trying to make their world safe. They’d lost far too many friends in this damn war. 

Ron had to hold on to the fading belief that Harry would defeat Voldemort and they could finally start to live their lives without constant fear hanging over their heads. He had too much he wanted to do with his life, too many things he wanted to experience with Hermione by his side. He’d already asked Molly for his grandmother’s engagement ring, for when the right time came.

Ron's arms tightened around the caramel haired beauty in his arms as Voldemort's snake slithered closer. He regretted not telling her he loved her. He regretted not kissing her sooner. Pressing his lips to Hermione’s forehead, Ron whispered that he loved her, wanting her to know, before they became that bloody snake’s dinner. Hermione’s arms tightening around him was all the reply Ron needed.

If he was going to die, it was not going to be like a coward with his eyes closed. Blinking against the smoke and ash that filled the courtyard, the weak sun just starting to break through the clouds, Ron faced  Nagini , braced himself as the huge snake came for them, its jaw open wide.

Movement caught Ron’s attention, and he turned to see Neville step forward, the sword of Godric Gryffindor grasped in his hands and as he swung it in a huge arch and, with blood splattering everywhere, he decapitated the snake in one mighty swipe, to Voldemort's bellow of rage.


End file.
